


Squishy

by Mama Robotnik (TheGreedler)



Series: Robot Lover [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet and Clank
Genre: Gay Robots, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, robot/squishy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreedler/pseuds/Mama%20Robotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Nefarious felt a squishy with his own hands, let alone touched them. There was one squishy in particular he really wanted to get to touch. And being a super villain, he'd get his way no matter what.</p><p>A series of Ratchet/Nefarious drabbles. Some future chapters will pick up from previous chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squishy (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the R&C fanfic universe, and of course its Ratchet and Nefarious. Complete with (future) heavy interference from my favourite hero and yours, Captain Qwark! This was originally on tumblr and I decided to share it here and maybe on ff.net. Part 2 of this chapter will come soon!
> 
> Please enjoy!

-1-

“Nefarious its one in the morning. If Clank wasn’t off shooting for his movie he’d catapult you back to Blackwater City.”

“I’m fully aware of what time it is Ratchet. Just let me in, I’m a super villain with a warrant on every planet in every galaxy, I can’t stay out here all night.” 

Ratchet yawned and stepped aside letting the robot stalk his way in. He let the door slide and lock closed and leaned against it. If this was one of Nefarious’ infamous late night rant sessions he fully planned on sleeping through it until the other wore himself out and powered down for a couple of hours. Ratchet sleepily thought he slept in worse and more uncomfortable places, though Clank would be on his tail for sleeping in the doorway.

He started nodding off, already dreaming about Clank reminding him about the consequences of improper sleeping positions and ways to correct them. A cold feeling started traveling down Ratchet’s exposed chest, was he sleeping with his wrench again? A loud slam by his ear woke him up and he was greeted by the burning red of Nefarious’ optical lenses. 

“N-nefarious?! What are you doing?!”

“You know I don’t like squishies, right?” Nefarious drawled, dragging his claws through the fur on Ratchet’s chest. The Lombax’s face lit up, his half asleep mind stumbling through panic and pleasure. Run? Enjoy this? Pass out? Nefarious continued on like he wasn’t fully aware of the confusion going on in Ratchet’s mind. 

“Can’t stand them, they way they smell.” He ran a claw up Ratchet’s side and felt the Lombax shudder and gasp. “The way they look.” The hand that kept Ratchet captive started rubbing a small area under his large ear and he started purring, tail wagging slightly. Nefarious took note of that.

“And their utter stupidity.” The hand feeling up Ratchet’s side had found its way to his spine. Nefarious made extra sure to treat that area with care. The tips of his claws ghosted over the Lombax’s spine but it did the trick. He heard Ratchet groan and felt the hero’s tail wrapping around his leg. Nefarious smirked. Too easy.

“But I don’t know how they feel. It’s been ages since I was a squishy you know. I guess I’ve forgotten.” Nefarious pushed his metallic form up against Ratchet, using both his arms to feel up his captive’s torso. He pushed his leg that wasn’t being strangled by a tail between Ratchet’s legs to help keep him upright. 

Ratchet couldn’t think, his half asleep brain lost in a haze of pleasure and a bit of panic. What Nefarious was doing was amazing, the robot’s hands were magic. He had only heard Nefarious’ first question before his mind decided to shut out all noises. The panic was buried under all the pleasure. Nefarious took great pleasure in torturing squishies and was the type of robot who wouldn’t hesitate to obliterate friend or foe. So what would happen to him after this?

Nefarious’ hands stopped exploring Ratchet’s chest. The Lombax barely had time to register what was happening before he felt both his hands locked together in the robot’s amazingly strong grip. He felt the claws work their magic on his spine and at the base of his tail. All coherent thought left him at this point. Ratchet could only pant and groan, his eyes no longer meeting Nefarious’ and lost in total bliss. He started lazily grinding against Nefarious’ leg, the cold of the metallic armour and the heat building up in his body felt amazing.

Nefarious thoroughly enjoyed seeing Ratchet this way. It made his motor run and his sisterboard lit up in excitement. Was it wrong to take advantage of a half asleep, half naked squishy who couldn’t defend himself to satisfy his weird cravings (and crush)? Of course it was, but what did he care? He was a super villain. Playing by the rules wasn’t his forte. This, seeing Ratchet writing in utter pleasure beneath him, and unable to do anything about it, was worth it. 

But toying with his little Lombax was a lot more fun. 

The robot quickly withdrew his hands from Ratchet’s back. Nefarious saw Ratchet’s mind try to come back to Megapolis and felt the body trapped under his try to push up against him. Nefarious removed his leg and let Ratchet slowly slide against the wall to the floor. His captive fell over as soon as Nefarious let go of his arms and he laughed.

“I guess I just wanted to remember what you all felt like again.” Nefarious finished. He pressed a button by the door, watching it open and seeing a small carrier ship waiting for him. He stepped over Ratchet’s confused form and listened for the door to slide shut behind him. No need for anyone to stumble across the galaxy’s favourite child looking like that. He made his way to the ship and simply motioned for Lawrence to go, unable to get rid of grin on his face.

Ratchet was very squishy. He liked that.


	2. Clean-Up Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet loves to have his own little personal concert when he does his monthly garage clean up. No one knows about it. Until Nefarious happens to walk by. 
> 
> And what the heck is Qwark doing here?

His eyes followed every movement of the dancing form; high above in the rafters where no one would be able to see him. Ratchet was cleaning the gigantic garage, lip-syncing, dancing and jumping about all over the place to some holo-record of a band long forgotten. Nefarious had simply been passing by when he had heard wailing and something falling to the floor. He had stayed with the sole intent to laugh at the squishy’s ungraceful moves and tease him about it later, but had ended up staying and watching him for an hour.

The robot sat cross-legged on the glass pathway, chin in his hand, simply staring at the Lombax. There were times the songs turned into emotional ballads, and Ratchet crooned vocally along with the singer. The broom he was using turned into his microphone and he stopped to swing his hips back and forth. Thats when Ratchet had Nefarious’ full attention. Nefarious knew Ratchet was a little acrobatic, but he never knew the Lombax could move in such a sensuous way. 

Ratchet went back to sweeping when the ballad turned into an upbeat song, bouncing around with a stupid grin on his face. Nefarious growled a little. He couldn’t believe the nerve of the little fuzzball. Being that cute should’ve been illegal.

“Aah, creepin on Ratchet’s clean-up concert too Nefarious?”

Nefarious swore he felt whatever soul he had left leave his body. Gods help him if his sisterboard crashed and he stared broadcasting Lance and Janice and gave away his hiding spot to Ratchet. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and someone sat down next to him. Nefarious shot a dirty look to the cretin who dared disturb him AND invade his personal space, and of course it was none other than Captain friggin Qwark.

“Qwark?!” Nefarious hissed, careful to keep his voice down. “What are you doing here?!” 

“Oh I’m always here to watch Ratchet’s cleaning concert, he does this every month!” Qwark grinned. He pushed a bucket of popcorn into Nefarious’ face. “Want some? I got extra~!”

Nefarious frowned and pushed the food out of his face. He fully intended on leaving the vicinity now that his entire day had been interrupted, when he suddenly remembered Qwark’s earlier words. The robot growled and stuck a claw in the other’s face.

“I do NOT creep. I OBSERVE, you blithering idiot. And what do you mean every month? If anyone is creeping on him, its you!”

“Watch where you point that thing, you can take an eye out for Zoni’s sake!” Qwark tried to push the offending, very deadly, appendage out of the way but the robot stubbornly kept it there. Oh how he hated Nefarious’ freaky robot strength sometimes. He sighed and moved his head out of the way.

Nefarious simply pushed the flat end of his claw into his cheek. So much for personal space.

“You’re not creeping, yeah right! And I’m the queen of the tyhrranoids!”

“Keep it DOWN you buffoon! We don’t need Ratchet knowing we’re both up here!”

Qwark pouted and huffed. He ignored Nefarious and went back to Ratchet’s “clean up concert”. Another ballad had come on while the two were bickering and Ratchet was back to swaying his lithe form. His back was facing them and his tail wrapped around his waist. Qwark’s blue eyes drank in the whole thing and Nefarious wasn’t having any of it. 

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on Ratchet. Cause thats just gross.” Nefarious laughed. He needed to get Qwark’s attention away from Ratchet and back on him. No one needed to be looking at the Lombax like that. Well…no one apart from himself.

“Pot calling the kettle black much?! And would you move your finger already?! Jeeze!” Qwark was so predictable. Nefarious removed his claw and continued glaring at his current headache.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Who wouldn’t enjoy seeing the little guy move around like that?” Qwark continued on, totally ignoring Nefarious’ question. “Like, seriously, I thought Courtney Gears pulled off some moves, but Ratchet blows her right out the water. Your crush on him is totally justified Neffy. Hell I think I have one on him!”

“I do not have a crush on a stupid SQUISHY.” Qwark spared the robot a knowing glance at this and pointed to Ratchet.

“Tell me that again when this song is over.”

Nefarious turned his attention back to Ratchet. The two man sat and stared as the Lombax continued to sing into his broom, reaching out to an audience that wasn’t there. He dragged a hand through the fur on top of his head and gripped his chest. Ratchet continued sweeping the last of the bullet casings one-handed as the song continued on. Seeing the emotions play across Ratchet’s face, Nefarious knew he was completely enraptured and he hated it. He hated that Qwark was right but he would never admit to that to him. He hated that he had some weird emotional connection to a SQUISHY. A squishy who was supposed to be his nemesis! Of all the things in this dimension, why did it have to be a squishy he was supposed to hate?

“See Nefarious?” Qwark piped up when the song was over. “Its not so bad to admit your feelings from time to time. Why I-”

“HEY! YOU TWO ENJOYING THE SHOW?!”

Qwark froze and Nefarious nearly fell over from the shock. They both looked down into the garage and saw Ratchet smiling up and waving at them. 

“Wha-?”

“When did he-?”

“Just so you know, you have to pay to see my next clean up concert!” Ratchet laughed. He continued laughing as he saw his “audience” scramble up from their spots and shove each other through the door.

“Those two are so predictable.” He mumbled as he put away all his cleaning supplies.

-

Nefarious made a bee-line for…well he didn’t know exactly where but he knew he needed to get away from here. He heard Qwark calling his name but ignored him. He didn’t need that idiot lecturing him on crushes and he definitely didn’t need Ratchet finding them and teasing them even more. He stopped when he felt he had gotten far enough away and leaned against the wall, already feeling his sisterboard starting to freeze up.

What in Zoni’s name was he going to do with a crush on a squishy? 

 


	3. You're Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't let the idiot squishy freeze to death, no matter how much you despise him.

They were terribly lost on this backwater part of the planet.

Terrawat Forest was gigantic, needlessly so. Rounding up the little animals running about should’ve been a piece of cake, but then again, with the four of them trying to work together nothing was a piece of cake. Ratchet and Nefarious had gotten separated from Qwark and Clank. The group had decided that pairing a “squishy” with a robot would make everything go faster; of course Nefarious didn’t want to work with Qwark so he was stuck with the galaxy’s saviour.

They had wandered around the forest for an hour non-stop. Nefarious was surprised Ratchet could keep up. The duo kept ducking behind trees whenever they came across Nevo’s robots. Taking on a whole squadron with just the two of them would be impossible. Nefarious found Ratchet had taken to pushing himself up against the robot whenever they hid from the enemy. At first, it was annoying and he was going to (loudly) let the Lombax know as such, but remembering that certain death was right around the corner, he kept his mouth shut. Now, he made sure to pull Ratchet against him whenever they had to hide.

Oddly enough, it just felt natural to him.

-

“Is your communicator working yet?”

“No, we’re still out of range. How does anything get DONE in this stupid forest?!”

They were still lost. And well out of range of any signal in order to message their other companions. Ratchet spotted a cave and all but forced Nefarious inside it when it started to rain. Night had fallen and the cold was starting to set in. Nefarious was indifferent to the drastic change in temperature, but Ratchet could feel the biting cold all the way to his bones. He had tried for hours to hide it from Nefarious, not in the mood for a “this is why robots are superior to squishes” rant.

“Are you seriously cold? Ha! How pathetic!”

Obviously he didn’t hide it well enough.

“Yes! It’s cold as balls out here Nefarious, how can you not feel it?! I bet Poiktaru can even feel it, its so fucking cold!” Ratchet barked. He had finally given up and curled up into the tightest ball he could to retain whatever warmth he had left. Nefarious continued to laugh at the pathetic sight before him until the Lombax threatened to shoot him out of the cave with the Vac-U.

“If you MUST know, we OBVIOUSLY SUPERIOR ROBOTS have built in temperature control. How else would I have survived in the deep freezing cold vacuum of space without freezing, DUH!” Nefarious knocked on his chest plate, shooting Ratchet a smug look. “I’m just oozing all that beautiful warmth you so obviously need to survive. What a shame you won’t get the chance to make it off this miserable planet, what with being a giant fucking icicle and everything.”

“What the hell Nefarious?! Why are you holding out on me?!”

“Because I don’t like you?”

Ratchet could do nothing more than glare at the robot. It was too cold, and he was using too much energy arguing his partner. He was tired.

Nefarious gave a nasty sneer in Ratchet’s general direction when he didn’t hear a comeback from him. He was gearing up with more insults to throw at his partner when he noticed the Lombax wasn’t moving at all, he didn’t even look like he was breathing. Nefarious frowned. He could let Ratchet sit there and freeze to death, call the whole thing an accident and there wasn’t anything he could do because the good doctor was out trying to contact the rest of his team. But then Clank would hate him, or be disappointed in him. And having Secret Agent Clank hate him didn’t sit right with Nefarious. He could live with Qwark hating him.

“Hey...”

“...”

“WAKE UP YOU MISERABLE RODENT!”

Said rodent woke up with a gasp, startled into falling off the boulder he was sitting on.

“Wha-what happened?!” Ratchet screamed. Nefarious glared at him and beckoned him over. Ratchet gave the doctor a confused look. “Me?”

“Yes you, you idiot. Do you see anyone else in here? Get over here before you freeze to death.” Nefarious snapped.

Ratchet smiled. He hurried over to the robot and sat next to him. His smile turned into a frown when he noticed he couldn’t feel any of the heat that was supposedly rolling off Nefarious in waved. Ratchet craned his neck up to ask the other if he was lying about being a “superior robot” when he felt Nefarious’ claws suddenly bite into his arms. 

“Nefarious, what the hell?!”

“You’re sitting in the wrong spot. Moron.”

“Wha-”

Nefarious easily lifted Ratchet from his spot and deposited him in his metallic lap. The change in the Lombax’s demeanor was almost instantaneous. He pushed himself into Nefarious’ chest and seemingly forgot that the robot’s claws were still biting into his arms. It was just so warm. A content smile spread across Ratchet’s face and he started to drift off to sleep.

“Thanks Nefarious...I needed that...” Ratchet mumbled.

The robot huffed and didn’t bother responding. He glared out of the cave, the tall mushrooms they had passed earlier were glowing, casting an eerie blue shadow into their shelter. He hated this planet. Nefarious turned his attention back to the furry bundle in his lap. Ratchet’s head had fallen into the little crevice between his shoulder and his torso. That couldn’t have been comfortable.

“I swear if you tell anyone about this I’ll kill you.”

Nefarious put Ratchet’s head back on his chest and wrapped his arms around the Lombax to make sure the other didn’t move anywhere. He placed his head on top of Ratchet’s and sighed.

“Look’s like I’m not powering down tonight...”

He hated how natural this felt. He hated how good it felt. He hated this miserable planet and everything on it. But the Lombax’s annoying presence made things somewhat tolerable.

Ratchet always made things tolerable.


End file.
